Devil May Cry: After the Nightmare
by WriterGodz112
Summary: 6 Years after the outbreak in Redgrave City the gang has gotten in their own life, but when a incident takes place in Fortuna, Nero must confront his fears and go to Fortuna to investigate a new order rising to overthrow the city and release Mundus to the world again. While Dante and Vergil confront their past and work together to put Eva to rest and finally end their life for good


**Nero:**

Nero was sitting in the van staring outside to the landscape of Redgrave City. Shocking it was, that just 6 years ago this place was overrun with demons and hell itself. The Qlipthoth roots have disappeared, however. Dante and Vergil were trapped in the underworld for all eternity...Nero wonders how thay are doing. "Oy asshole, get your head out of the clouds and step on it" Nico said.

Nero turned and looked at her in a scruff tone. "Yeah lay off. I'm enjoying a peaceful moment for a change. Besides Kyrie is in need of me at the orphanage"

"Oh right. That place. I always hated orphanges as a kid, pratically lived in one for my entire childhood. Well not exactly, after my dad died that is. Now I am kicking demon ass with you"

"Good story. Just when we first met, I never knew you was Angus daughter….was like, I was dumbfounded by that. That was like what over 10 years ago now? The Fortuna incident. I still remember that. Never wanted to go back there" Nero said with a standoffish tone. His hair blazed with the wind. His Red Queen was sitting next to the couch with their Xbox One's situated in front of the TV. "So where in hell are we at anyway?" Nero asked.

Something made a bump in the van, they were leaning to the side, the van skidded across the street with a halt. "What the hell were you thinking!" Nero accused. Then they seen a white uniformed man with a sword. Nero regonizes the symbol "The Order" Nero then seen the man leap across the street and sliced a demon in half. "You should've kept going Nero" A voice called out to him. Nero turned his head. Nico looked at the man confused. "Who are you, we were getting ready for dinner….sir"

The man disappeared. It leaped across the buildings in pristine fashion. Nero got a sickining feeling that he met him before. Nico remembered the papers Nero shown him five years ago….Is that the order now? Thought they were disbanded…..

**Lady:**

Lady knew they need to earn the money to continue paying the rent for their new shop. Lady and Trish now own Devil May Cry the shop Dante left to them after he suddenly got trapped in the underworld. Now Trish and Lady fight demons and work for their broker Morrison who hire them for jobs. Lady never had a boring job to work with, but working with a girl all day feels weird, they needed some boy action. Morrison isn't their type anyway. Lady shot her Kalina Ann at the demon as Trish sliced it up with her devil sword. The demon's blood exploded on the ground. "Good work as always ladies" Morrison complimented.

"Can a girl get a vacation once in a while. Jesus you are working us like a mofo" Lady suggested, Trish nodded in agreement. They don't hate their job they just want to take a break and just be regular people for a change. Then they seen a van driving to their location. "Is that...Nero" Trish asked. Then the van spun and Nero fell outside and rolled on the ground. "Jesus I said don't DAREDEVIL!" Nero moaned on the ground, that ground made him lose breath. "Is she being reckless again?" Lady squatted and asked Nero. "What do you think...nnnnng" He moaned again.

"You're absuing the poor kid Nico" Lady said. They laughed, Nero stood he fixed his coat. He walked into the shop to get some ice. "So. He sure looks happy" Trish noted.

"He looks like shit. Wonder why he is that way. Hell anyone after the event six years ago would be shit" Lady also noted. Morrison got a call on his cellphone regarding something in Fortuna. Morrison knew these people were not taking this job in Fortuna, they want to get rid of the experience. Nero walked out with a ice pack as they teased him. For a second Morrsion seen a bonding of friends and family….should he tell them.

"Ladies I have a new job for you, even Nero can join"

"What is this job?" Nero was intrigued by his sudden offer. "There is a cult movement in the city of Fortuna and they asked us to investigate"

Nero turned and walked away from the hearing of Fortuna. "Nero please. You're the only person they would allow in now! We need to end this crisis"

"Then end it. I'm done with Fortuna, let alone want to remember it...Credo who I thought was my only family died...I don't want to go back there and relive demons I won't wanna face again. Simple as that" Nero refused. Morrison knew this would happen. Lady walked inside of the van and sat in front of Nero"

"Look bro, I know you don't wanna go back there. I feel you but if you wanna end your suffering then you have to face that mofo and escape the memories. Escape the nightmare that haunts you. That is the ONLY way you can stop the nightmare. Nero be rational, what would you do if Kyrie was kidnapped would you go to the ends of the earth to find her. What is I or Trish was taken...would you. All I am saying Nero. Be a partner, a friend and a boyfriend and end this nightmare for you and Kyrie" Lady said. Nero looked at her, she had a sorta of a cute face on her. Nero sighed as he nodded. He regretted doing this...what the fuck was he thinking?

**Vergil:**

"That's 67890 wins for me and 70 loses for you brother" Dante said as he laughed holding the devil sword sparda in his hands. "This is getting old Dante. We pratically are tired of fighting each other" Vergil said slouching on the ground. They looked at each other, exhausted and dirty. They forgot what the human world even looked like. Vergil stood tall, something he hadn't done in ages. He looked up at the tower that once was Qliphoth. Now it's just dead. "I really don't like staying down here, it's boring as hell. All we do is fight. That gets boring after a while"

"You want fun? Then kiss me" Dante smirked as Vergil looked at him awkardly. "That's not cool Dante, not that fun. I mean try to escape the underworld. I haven't felt a woman in ages"

"To be honest I wish I felt one, but I had other things I needed to do. I had Lady and Trish next to me"

Vergil looked at him like he didn't believe him, how did they get along so well after many ages of hating each other, let alone actually tolerating each other, guess if you're stuck in a place for 6 years...you happen to become friends. Sometimes more than friends. Vergil shook his head not thinking about that person, he stood up. He got a feeling that something was going down with Nero. Vergil sat on the ground and grabbed his sword. "Something is wrong with Nero...he has gone silent from me"

"Nero!?"

"He is going back to Fortuna of all places"

"Fortuna….that place"

"Yes that "place"" Vergil said. He sliced the portal open as Dante stood up and looked at him. "If you had that all this time, maybe ya should have told me!"

"Spoilers" Vergil smirked as they walked into the portal.


End file.
